Maraudering Memoirs
by JDash
Summary: Now as the marauders start their sixth year they begin to drift with decisions that will shape their indiviual futures as well as new secrets can the loyalty of their school long friendship survive?


**Sixth Year-**

"It's brilliant!" he said as he stepped into the compartment followed by a boy with unruly hair and glasses. "You realize this means we pretty much own the school." He smirked unable to hide his excitement as they returned from the Food trolley.

"What are you two on about?" Remus asked turning his tired honey yellow colored eyes from the book he was reading towards his friends as they entered. "Wait. Don't tell me I don't want to know what disastrous ideas you guys have come up with this summer in your never ending quest to get us all expelled."

"You know Prongs I get the feeling Moony here doesn't trust us anymore." Sirius said as dropped on the seat sprawling out as if Remus was just part of the seat.

"Gees Rem have we ever given you reason not to trust us?" James asked as he sat across from them.

"I wouldn't answer that "Sirius said with a laugh.

"Get off of me! Sirius," Remus said as he gave the boy a shove sending him tumbling into the compartment floor.

"Ouch! Is that any way to treat a friend?" Sirius said.  
>James laughed along with Remus. "Come one Padfoot it didn't hurt that bad did it?" James teased.<p>

"Let's shove you in the floor and see Prongsie." Sirius smirked.

"Come on then flea bag!" James taunted.

"Flea -bag!" Sirius jumped across the seats at James and they began to wrestle.

Remus stood in a dutiful attempt to break up the tumble before it had time to get serious "Guys lay off there isn't room for-Oof." Remus feet was knocked from under him as James and Sirius dropped to the floor as James struggle to keep the laughing Sirius in a headlock.  
>"Say it and I'll let go Pads.<p>

"You'll never get it out of me Prongsie. Never..." Sirius laughed.

"Ow, lemme up. Guys." Remus muffled voice came from somewhere under the pile.

"Sorry Moony, can't till Sirius caves it's in the rules." James said.

"Not happening Potter." Sirius managed through heavy breaths.

"Seriously guys you're crushing me get off." Remus grumbled as a knee caught him in the rib.

"Go on Padfoot say it say uncle." James urged.

"I will never give into you James." Sirius insisted a frustrated growl seeped through the brotherly banter between them.

"Get off." Remus voice caught them as a surprise when suddenly they were both shoved off him as if they were merely bed linens.

"Oww." James yelped in an arm frailing frenzy to brace himself. James elbow collided with Sirius nose before James shoulder painfully hit the floor of the compartment.

"Oww." Sirius howled as he brought his hand to his nose. "Gees break my nose next time!"

"It wasn't my fault." James said as he slowly sat up rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you guys okay "Remus asked instantly feeling guilty. " I didn't mean-"Remus stopped as someone stopped at the open compartment door.

"Having fun?" her soft angelic voice caused them all to freeze and turn towards the doorway James tried to scramble to his feet and lean against the compartment wall casually only to stumble over his own feet in the process.

Sirius sat in the floor pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the slight trickle of blood from his nose.

"So... Evans… why don't we put this charade behind us and you come on the Hogsmeade trip with me this term." James asked coolly as one of the girls in lily's group noticed Sirius discomfort and pushed past them into the compartment.

"Are you alright? She asked.

Remus stuff a bit of chocolate into his mouth to keep from laughing.

Sirius couldn't help but enjoy the attention decided to play it up a bit and shook his head. She examined his nose a second then magicked a tissue and offered it to him. "You'll be fine I think it's not broken."

"Thanks Cindy. "He said causing her to blush crimson as she stood up to again.

"Not even in your dreams Potter." She glared at him then walked off rolling her eyes.

"Bye." Cindy said shyly waving more to Sirius than the others as she followed after Lily.

"She loves me." James said in a dreamy tone as he watched her disappear into a different compartment.

"Sure Prongs keep telling yourself that." Sirius said.

"Remus... Moony my buddy my pal…" James said all too suddenly to be a good Idea.

"No, James…" he said before the other could even finish.

"But. You didn't even let me…"

He shook his head." no whatever it is No." Remus said

"It's not like I'm asking you to curse Snivellus into a worm." James said.

"That's not a bad idea. Is there a spell for that?" Sirius asked a bit more excitedly than one should.

Remus glared.

"I was teasing Gees don't get your fur in a rough." Sirius laughed.

"You're a prefect Rem comes on." James pleaded.

"James I'm not going to threaten to deduct points unless she goes out with you." As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't.

"Do you think that would work?" James asked curiously.

"You'd have better chances at getting a date with a broom." Sirius added.

"Shut up." James said to Sirius. "Please Moony we'd have your back you know…"  
>Remus gave a defeated sigh. "What is it?"<br>He knew deep down it was a mistake and it would only end with trouble.

**Journal Entry:**  
><em>August 12, 1977,<br>Today was rather uneventful chaotic yes, but still monotonous mostly. I ache from the previous weeks __"__Madness__"__ not uncommon this time of month. It hasn__'__t been as bad as it once was now that I have the pack for companionship when going through my as Padfoot and Prongs have christened it "My Furry little Problem__"__ But even the dullness of the 6 year return to school routine couldn__'__t hold off my friends neurotic fascination with the one creature that will inevitably our downfall__…__Girls.. Padfoot has a fixation with the entire breed more explicitly those of the overly bubbly nature that make up his fan club. But that__'__s not the half of it he is unfeasible with girls. Really one would have to bash him in the head with a cauldron to make him settle into something serious for once. Wormtail has had a fancy for this 5th year Hufflepuff, but with Prongs and Padfoot__'__s merciless taunts I doubt it ever makes it anywhere. Poor Guy. Prongs don__'__t know much more about the female breed either __…__He has finally without a doubt lost his Lily Evan__'__s loving mind. She wouldn__'__t spit on him if he was on fire and he is irrationally, fanatical, illogically, devoted. No unreasonably preoccupied with her. It makes me wonder if it is at all healthy. But then I wonder if the lack of such insanity is actually any healthier__…__ Of course it is healthier at least in my case it__'__s foolish to believe such a thing would be anywhere close to safe for anyone.  
>Moony.<br>PS: Still haven't figured out how to get out of that recklessly stupid Idea Prongs has come up with._

The first Hogsmeade trip was rapidly approaching and the whole school buzzed with the excitement of the coming weekend. Several girls glided across the common room giggling about the dates they seemed to have for the trip.  
>James grumbled as he straightened his glasses and looked back at the parchment in front of him. "Who cares about a date for the first trip anyhow?" His tone didn't match the words. He was brooding still over his recent failed attempt to persuade Lily Evan's to go out with him. "Besides I'm sure we guys can have plenty of fun.<br>"That's the spirit James." Remus said supportively from the where he was curled in a chair with his Ancient runes book.  
>"Actually… came a small squeak of a response from the short chubby boy with sandy hair and slightly large front teeth. "I… I made plans with Gurtie."<br>James Looked shocked.  
>"Sounds like fun. You like her don't you?" Remus asked. Peter nodded with enthusiasm.<br>The portrait door swung open and Sirius strolled in looking rather pleased with himself unaware of the rose tinted evidence smeared on his lips.  
>"You too Pad's!" James sighed then grumbled something that sounded awfully close to 'Traitors'<br>"Who were you off snogging today Sirius." A voice asked across the room  
>"Which time?" He asked with a smirk.<br>"You know one day all those strings you have tailing behind you are going to strangle you." Remus said with a sigh. Glancing at his watch before he closed his book and stood "See you guys in a bit, really try and stay out of trouble for at least the half hour gone."  
>"Wait moony," James said pulling Remus to the side. "Put in a good word for me you know talk to her find out what she likes in a guy stuff like and let me know." He asked.<br>"I don't know it feels like a bad idea. "Remus said  
>"Please moony Please it's not like I'm asking for your brain or anything. Just ask her a few questions then casually mention how I'm all those things then when you get back you can fill me in on the kind of guy she likes "<br>"So you want me to LIE?" Remus asked warily.  
>"Just think of it as clouding the truth a little in the favor of a friend." James pleaded.<br>Remus glared then sighed. "I'll ask her questions but I'm not going to lie for you James."  
>"Okay … okay. Fine just remember put in a good word for me." James said quickly before Remus scowled at him for a moment.<br>"If I do this." Remus asked.  
>"Yeah yeah I know I won't ask you anymore favors involving Lily.<br>"I mean it James." Remus said.  
>"Deal gee I won't ask anything." James said he extended his hand to shake.<br>" good see you guys " he said to the group as he stood James hand quickly sealing the inevitably disastrous deal before heading off to meet up with Lily for their prefect duties.

James sat there anxiously staring at the common room entrance unable to help himself he couldn't even begin to focus on the large amount of homework in front of him.  
>Hey Prongs!... PRONGS! Ay! POTTER!" The soft blue grey eyes of his best friend Sirius narrowed at him as he remained oblivious to everything. Suddenly a deep gold colored pillow flew through the air and smacked his square in the face.<br>"Earth to Prongs …What is it like is out there on cloud Evans." Sirius laughed.  
>"Seriously Sirius. Shut up." James grumbled distractedly.<br>"Prongs maybe it's time you moved on. I mean Lily... It's just she's d**n near impossible and it's making you moody.  
>James glared to the point Sirius closed his mouth and didn't say anything else to him.<br>"I was just saying…" Sirius grumbled before he went back to his History homework.

"Hurry on it's about curfew." She was ushering a couple of second year Gryffindors down the hall towards the common room when Remus finally spotted her. He paused. _"How in the name of Merlin am I going to be able to talk to Lily about James? How am I going to be able to talk to her at all? Guys didn't play relationship 20 questions with a girl for their friends this was insane James had finally lost his mind and is taking me along for the ride. I know I'll just tell him I can't do it yeah. That's it." _He thought silently.  
>"Hi Remus." She said with a smile ripping him from his thoughts.<br>"Uh. Hey." He said his voice cracked and he awkwardly cleared his throat.  
>"We're supposed to patrol the grounds out front tonight so we should probably start in the courtyard and loop around the green houses and back through the gardens.<br>"Works for me." He said distractedly.  
>She furrowed her brow but continued to walk on. They had walked the entire distance from the seventh floor corridor to the courtyard outside in silence when Lily broke the silence.<br>"You're a lot quieter than normal Remus. Something bothering you?" she asked. It was true he wasn't all that talkative but he was never completely silent either.  
>"no. no." he said a bit to quickly to be believable she stopped walking altogether.<br>"Are Potter and Black planning something bad?" She asked looking at him seriously. "If they are and you know about it as a prefect you-"  
>"What? No really it's not that." Remus assured her. He sighed. "I was err just um curious..."<br>"About what?" she asked she looked at him a twinkle of interest glittered in her bright green eyes.  
>Remus stared back a nervous smile twitched at the corner of his mouth he couldn't think clearly when she was looking at him like that; he swallowed the lump in his throat.<br>"Uhh… well uh….. Girls." He said blinking several times pulling himself out of the deep green pools of her eyes.  
>"Ohh well. What about girls are you curious about?" She asked.<p>

_"Careful Rem if she catches on your talking about James this will be a disaster."_ He thought.  
>"Well I know someone that likes this girl. But uhh well he thinks he might not really have a chance with her. Because well he's much like any of the other guys she has dated before and well I thought if I got an insight on what at least one girl looked for in a guy it would be enough to stir him in the right direction."<br>Lily looked at him he looked far too nervous to be talking for a friend. _"Remus has a crush on someone that is just cute." _She smiled inwardly. "What do you want to know first?"  
>"what do you like in a guy. Well someone you would consider dating you know not just a friend.<br>"Sincerity I mean no girl in less they are in Slytherin really wants to date a guy that is mean to everyone. Someone that I can relate to a little. So that we have things in common."  
>"That makes sense." Remus said looking towards the cobbled path under his feet for a second. By now their patrol was coming to an end they made their way back up the stairs for the seventh floor. Lily was by now walking a considerable bit closer to him something he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been suddenly engulfed in the lovely scent of her lavender and jasmine soap when a breeze slightly blew through the window as they passed.<br>"You smell nice." He said honestly as they neared the portrait.  
>"That's sweet Remus thank you." She said blushing.<br>"Lily can I as you something else?" he said boldly. _"Okay all you have to do is ask her for James it's not that hard deep breath and out with it."_  
>"What is it?" she asked her green eyes meeting his again.<br>_"I can see why James likes her she's …wow….FOCUS this is for James… Right James okay." _He took a deep breath.  
>"Well… I was curious if maybe there was even the possibility of a chance that you would consider to-"Remus Stumbled over his question.<br>"Yes." She said with a smile.  
>"Y...y...yes?" he blinked.<br>"Yes I'll go to Hogsmeade with you." Lily smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she disappeared into the common room. Leaving Remus standing there trying to figure out how this could have possibly went so wrong.  
>"Huh what? Me but I…" it was too late she was gone. "Ohh man." he slumped into the common room.<br>"Well." What happened what did she say?" James practically on top of him the second he came through the door. "She looked thrilled. Did she talk about me what did she say?"  
>"She uhh is already planning to go to Hogsmeade with someone. "He said "I'm tired. I think I going to turn in for the night. "Remus walked slowly up the stairs little by little the guilt became heavier with each step but finally he managed to get into the dorm room, Ready for the catastrophic day to end.<p>

"It's not that big a deal Prongs. " Sirius patted his friend on the shoulder. " It's just Lily Evan's Besides look at it this way If she notices you're not going to get all crazy and picking on whoever this loser is."  
>"Like you guys tend to do to Snape." Peter added.<br>"Yeah like- Well he's a big nosed git it's allowed... That's not the point Peter." Sirius said. "If she sees you're not gonna give this ... Guy a hard time."  
>"Like Snape." Peter added.<br>"Who cares about Snivellus? She'll see James isn't as big a jerk as she thinks he is and could possibly give him a chance to at least talk to her. A REAL conversation so that he can see she's not all that great and he can move on. Right Moony?" Sirius said before he took a bite of his eggs.  
>"Uhh… yeah …sure." Remus mumbled distractedly keeping his eyes focused in the pages of a book titled The Culture of Narcissism: American Life in an Age of Diminishing Expectations. He found the facts within the pages far more interesting than the mysterious Lily Evan's date scandal. He picked up a piece of toast and took a small bite never looking up from his book.<p>

"Your eyes are going to go crossed if you don't get your nose out of a book every once and a while." Sirius said pulling the book from Remus hand. "What are you reading anyhow...? Narcissism…" Sirius made a face "why are you reading a book about worshiping my cousin?" he gave him a curious look. "You aren't secretly having a fancy for her are you? Because, if you are we disown you." Sirius said.  
>"Don't be an n idiot Sirius you cousin… you need a new brain." Remus said reaching for his book.<br>"Moony… moony... Moony… my lonely little furry friend." Sirius sighed playfully causing Remus to glare.  
>"He's right Moony," James added. "We never see you 'friendly' with anything save your chocolate. That can't be healthy."<br>"What's that suppose to mean?" Remus asked snatching his book back from Sirius.  
>"Well…you and James are the only two of us without dates and well …" Peter started nervously.<br>"James is a lost cause until Evan's has a fit of amnesia or something" Sirius added. "No offense Prongs"  
>"None taken. Sadly it's true." James sighed.<br>"My personal enjoyment of chocolate is of no consequence to either of you thank you." he flipped quickly through the pages of his book to find his place again. "And maybe I do have a date for the trip either of you ever thought of that?" he said pointedly.  
>"Books written by chicks don't count Moony." Sirius teased.<br>"Remus was torn between throwing his book at Sirius head and ignoring him for the rest of breakfast. He raised his hand and paused why damage a good book on Sirius head? He thought. And brought the book to his lap.  
>"HEY! Remus." Her voice was suddenly behind him he froze even his heart stopped for a second it felt like. Sirius and James were staring at her.<br>Remus turned slowly and looked up into her bright green eyes. "Those deep emerald eyes had to be what drew James in. I can't say I blame him…"A voice in his head sighed.  
>"L… Lily... I uhh..." He blinked as words got lost somewhere between his brain and her gaze. James kicked him under the table causing his to jump slightly. "Oh...err... Hey!"<br>She smiled at him causing the heat to rise in his cheeks.  
>"I didn't mean to bother your breakfast but..." She batted her long lashes over her deep green eyes. Remus swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "I thought we could meet in the courtyard and walk together."<br>"Um...Sure…" his voice cracked nervously as he spoke.  
>"Great So I'll meet you at 7:30 in the court yard for the Hogsmeade trip." She smiled then quickly planted a small kiss on his cheek before she hurried off to sit with her friends Cindy and Jessica at the other end of the table.<br>Remus turned to face James and Sirius. Sirius was staring in shock. James was a different story he was seething you could almost see the heat of furiousness radiating off him.  
>" You… I… She KISSED YOU!" James glared so hard if looks could kill Remus would have died multiple horrible deaths.<p>

"She KISSED you!" James stood up suddenly startling Sirius and Peter.  
>"Whoa! James." Sirius stood trying to calm his friend.<br>"Y...y. you know what Remus Lupin you're… You're a bloody GIT." James snarled before he stormed out of the Great Hall.  
>"The One Girl? Remus…?" Sirius looked at him and shook his head.<br>"I KNOW! Sirius It was an accident; tell him I'll cancel it if he wants me too really. I was just trying to do what he asked and it went all wrong." Remus sighed and walked off heading for the library. Some friend he was.

"Why… That. stupid no good, backstabbing, girlfriend stealing, Monster!" James roared once he and Sirius were alone outside in the cool fall air.  
>"Come on James, Do you really think Rem would purposefully go after Evan's KNOWING how you feel?" Sirius asked. "Think about it…Remus… really?"<br>James Stewed a bit longer. "He's still a GIT!"  
>"You're the one that begged him to talk to her." Sirius added.<br>"Yeah for me! NOT so he could get his shabby paws on her!" James crossed his arms and dropped onto the closest bench.  
>Sirius sighed in annoyance. "James six years of this Lily nonsense is enough. Let it go! You're the one that stuck Moony in this mess in the first place. You know BLOODY well he never would have done something like this intentionally. So be mad at yourself." Sirius retorted.<br>"Traitors." James grumbled.  
>Sirius threw his hands up. "You know…what ever man." He walked off heading to class.<br>"How could he do that to me?" James sighed. "Some friend he is… Him… What about you? Sirius is right you know Remus would never steal a girl from you that way, GAHHHH!" He huffed still to mad to admit he was to blame James headed to class.  
>James walked into the History of Magic class barely on time to find his usual seat next to Sirius was occupied by Lily's thin brunette friend Cindy. He sighed and took the empty seat behind them, before he looked around for Remus, who was nowhere in sight.<p>

**PASSING NOTES IN HISTORY CLASS:**

_JAMES: Where's Moony?  
>SIRIUS: Probably. Avoiding you. How should I Know?<br>JAMES: Moody. Much? What's with the girl there? -  
>SIRIUS: I asked her to join me figured you weren't done Licking your-self inflicted Lily wounds yet.<em>

A neatly folded triangle of parchment bounced off the side of Sirius' head landing on the table between him and Cindy. She stifled a giggle as she noticed it was addressed to her. She opened to find Lily's hand writing.

_LILY: I can NOT believe you are sitting with SIRIUS BLACK! How did THAT happen?  
>CINDY: I couldn't help myself Lily it's his eyes they just make me weak in the knee's <em>_(She giggled)_

_LILY: GAG! ME!_  
><em>SIRIUS: You know it's not nice talking about people behind their backs. ( Aim better Next time)<em>  
><em>LILY: My aim was perfect I meant to hit you.<em>

_And it's not behind your back when Cindy is sitting right next to you. Stop being nosey!  
>SIRIUS: Love taps then Evans CAREFUL someone could get jealous!<br>LILY: You only wish Sirius!  
>JESSICA: You guys should ALL pay ATTENTION to Class, Jessica<br>JAMES: What are you and Evans talking about?"  
>SIRIUS: You MAN YOU!<br>JAMES: REALLY! What's she say?  
>SIRIUS: You're a dork James honestly…<br>JAMES: She said I was a dork?  
>SIRIUS: NO. Gah! Man! Ask her I'm not playing messenger so you can get mad at me too!<br>JAMES: Point Made I'll apologize.  
>SIRIUS: GOOD!<br>JAMES: Do you think she really likes him?  
>SIRIUS: I don't know do I look like a freaking mind reader?<br>JAMES: Sorry... so will you ask Cindy?  
>SIRIUS: You are HOPELESS. Ask you're self. I'm out of it Switzerland man Switzerland.<br>JAMES: Fine!_

James sighed and tossed the crumpled parchment into his bag as the class came to an end.

Remus spent the hour of history in the library trying to figure out how to make things right by James. In that hour of silence he only came up with one answer as much as he didn't like to do it he was going to have to cancel his date with Lily. With a sigh he made his way out of the library.

Remus sat at his usual sea in Ancient Runes occasionally drifting to the possible outcomes of him calling off the date with Lily.  
>"Lily about the Hogsmeade trip Saturday …" He would mention it after class he had decided when everyone was heading to lunch. "Just wait for her outside the classroom and tell her you can't go you have too much homework, or you forgot and already made plans I can't LIE to her." He silently argued with himself. "You can't exactly tell her you can't go out with her because James is so in love with her that he hates you now either." Something in the back of his head nagged. "Great either James is going to hate me or Lily is going to slap me." Unrealized by Remus class slowly pressed on through the hour each second fill him with more fear and dread until finally class ended. He packed away his things leisurely keeping an eye on Lily. He exited the classroom a couple minutes before she did and waited.<p>

"Maybe I don't have a reason to be mad at Remus." James said as he and Sirius made their way down the hall.  
>"Oh Really..." Sirius asked curious what had brought James new mood on so suddenly.<br>"Well. I mean its Remus…how much fun can she really have with someone as well boring a bookworm as Moony.  
>Sirius shook his head and sighed. "If you say so... James. You know even if she doesn't find him boring it's not Mooney's fault if she still thinks you're a git." As they drew closer to the stairs they noticed Remus standing outside the Ancient Runes Class waiting for someone Sirius was about to call him over when Lily walked out Remus was trying to talk to her about something and well he looked down right scared about it.<br>"Wonder what that is about?" James asked.  
>"He's probably fixing to cancel." Sirius said remembering what Remus has said after James episode in the Great hall.<br>"What But Why he can't do that?" James said.  
>"Seriously James have you been smoking Gillyweed? What is the matter with you one minute you're ready to kill him and now you… Remus is only canceling so it doesn't bother you. Man you really are a selfish git at times."<p>

"Lily… I need to talk to you about well the Hogsmeade trip…" Remus said nervously.  
>"What is it Remus?" she asked her voice soft and concerned with his nervous appearance.<br>"Man why does she have to look at me like that so concerned… so significantly gorgeous… why I am even bothered about James. She obviously doesn't want to go with him she wants to go with me. Forget James… NO he's my friend! But she clearly likes me… but she doesn't really know me well. I mean she knows me but not what I am. She'd never even look at me if she knew the monster I was…. Yes canceling is best for HER."  
>"I don't think we should..." Remus started.<br>"Should meet at the gates. Right? Sirius? Remus was telling us that he would rather meet in the courtyard and walk together from there because it will be less crowded and easier to find one another." James interrupted from suddenly beside Remus.  
>"What are you doing James?" Remus hissed under his breath.<br>"Stopping you from making a huge mistake."  
>Sirius looked at James and Remus as if they were both mental. "Umm, sure. Yeah."<br>"Oh… well okay." She answered playing along she was pretty certain that had nothing to do with what Remus had wanted to talk to her about but it was clear James didn't plan to let him tell her. "You sure there is nothing else?"  
>"Umm." Remus looked at James briefly who nudged him. "Uh... nope." He said.<br>"Okay see you later." She smiled and headed off.  
>Once she was down the stairs and out of earshot. Remus turned on James.<br>"You are completely INSANE do you realize that Potter? You have no Idea what you just done!"  
>"What! You don't want to go with Lily?" He glared in offense. "You think you're too GOOD to have a date with her?"<br>"What? NO. Of course I would like to go with her but not at the expense of 6 years worth of friendship. "What are you so suddenly okay with my date with Lily Evans?" Remus asked suspiciously.  
>"Well see I figure see if you go on THIS date with her." His tone stating clearly he could not be so nice about a second or third. "You too would talk about stuff and well then you could well you know sort like give me notes later.<br>"No…no... No… no. NO" Remus said "I tried that already not doing it again James answers not a no… But; Hell no!"  
>James sighed. "I'll settle for a list of her favorite things."<br>"Remus man don't worry about James just have fun. You deserve at least that much. James will get over himself eventually."  
>"Okay okay Fine. Could at least try and find out why she thinks I'm a git." James asked. "That's all. And I won't give you a hard time about it anymore?" He asked.<br>"You won't say a word at all? Even if kisses me again?" Remus asked.  
>James inhaled deeply and grit his teeth. "Even if she kisses you."<br>"I'll try." Remus agreed. "It's the least I can do."

Jessica sat in the center of her bed playing critic as Lily and Cindy sorted through clothes looking for something to wear.  
>"Jeans? On a date. Cindy?" Lily asked curiously.<br>"What? I want to be comfortable and well unlike the two of you dresses and skirts aren't comfortable to me. "So. yes. I am planning to wear jeans."  
>Lily sighed pulling a few more items from her closet "What about you Jess? You still haven't told me who this mystery guy that asked you is." Lily said Holding up the cream colored peasant skirt.<br>"I can't believe you're going to wear JEANS on a date with SIRIUS BLACK!" Jessica sighed "Hey Lily… you remember those hot pink rings Cindy got you for your birthday, the dangly ones?"  
>Yes… What about them?" Lily asked.<br>"Do you think I could borrow them they will go perfect with what I'm planning to wear for my date?"  
>"Sure let me get the- wait… you have a date? Why didn't you tell me? Do we know him? Is he a housemate? Who is it?" Lily and Cindy both began to question.<br>Jessica blushed deeply. "Well, it's not really that much of a deal you two been busy with Remus and Sirius..."  
>"Are you crazy? Jess you should have told us" Cindy asked before Jessica continued.<br>"Well I think you both know him. He's not like Sirius or any of those guys he's really quiet. He's not in our house either. He's "  
>"In Ravenclaw? Oh I bet its Xenophilius Lovegood… He's cute a bit anomalous though…" Lily said curiously.<br>"No He is in Slytherin; you know h-"she started.  
>"SLYTHERIN!" Cindy shrieked "you have a date with a guy in Slytherin?"<br>"Severus asked me yesterday." Jessica blushed.  
>"Severus?" Lily asked.<br>"Well you are friends with him he can't be THAT evil can he" Jessica defended.  
>"Well, maybe but it's been a while since I talked to him really he's been spending a lot of time with some of those older Slytherin boys." Lily smiled. "Well I'm sure you both will have fun." She said as she handed the earrings over to Jessica.<br>"Thanks Lily." Jessica blushed again as she walked over to her night stand and placed the earrings in to the top Drawer to keep until Saturday.

**... SATURDAY MORNING...**

Remus buttoned his shirt and sat down to pull on his shoes as Sirius crowded the one mirror in the boys dorm making his hair look strategically a shaggy mess.  
>"Remember to find out for me Remus." James said.<br>"You know Prongs just cause you don't have a date doesn't mean you have to stay here you can still go to Hogsmeade."  
>"Nah, It's alright I haven't even started on that essay for History."<br>"You're going to stay here and do homework on a Hogsmeade weekend?" Remus asked.  
>"Well yeah, I mean I can't copy all your essays you know someone might catch on or something. You guys have fun and don't get to cozy." James said.<br>Remus stood up with a sigh and headed for the door.  
>"Well if you change your mind I don't think Cindy would mind you hanging out with us a little bit." Sirius offered.<br>"Okay have fun." James said as Sirius and Remus headed out of the boys dorm.

Jessica smoothed out her skirt as she made her way through the castle towards the courtyard.  
>"I'll see you two later." Jessica smiled as she broke from her group of friends and headed to the Slytherin boy.<br>"Hi, Severus." She said smiled shyly noticing that he actually had his black hair pulled back into a low ponytail out of his dark eyes. It made him look more serious than sinister he was actually attractive when he want to be.  
>"Hello Jessica." He said nervously stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trousers. He had chose to wear the familiar school required uniform minus tie and robe but the outfit suited him really. Jessica started walking with Severus towards Hogsmeade.<br>"You look. Nice." He said as they walked towards the town.  
>She blushed slightly. "You do too. You should do that with your hair more, I can see your eyes." Her smiled caused him to blush. He looked at her then glanced at her hand as he pulled his hand from his pocket he glanced at her nervously as he took her hand in his. "I was umm a little surprised you agreed to come with me today." He said honestly.<br>"Oh?" she asked as she let him take her hand in his.  
>" I mean most Gryffindors and Slytherins don't really get along.<br>"Oh well I think that's just silly." She said as she walked closer to him. "You get along with Lily and I like you." She reminded him. He smiled as he started to relax more around her. He would have to admit he did like her as well. He opened the door to Honey duke's and allowed her to enter first.

Sirius' eyes drifted over a couple of Ravenclaw girls as he made his way down the staircase with Remus heading out to meet Cindy. Remus nudged him in the ribs. "Gees Sirius, can't you at least keep your thoughts on one girl for the day." Remus grumbled.  
>"What!" Sirius asked with a blank look before he turned and gave a flirty wink to one of the girls.<br>"Your date with Cindy?" Remus reminded him.  
>"I was just looking no harm in that." Sirius said. "Lighten up some Moony."<br>"Well when you decide to look while you're on your date and she hexes your balls off. Don't come whining to me. Because I'm just going to say I told you so."  
>"Yeah yeah okay." Sirius waved it off as they reached the courtyard. He smiled and waved when he spotted Cindy.<br>"Morning beautiful." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
>"Morning Sirius." Cindy said with a smile. "Oh lily said to tell you she would be just a minute she remembered something she forgot halfway here."<br>"Alright. Well you guys have fun." Remus said knowing they probably didn't really feel like waiting.  
>"You sure you don't mind we could wait with you." Cindy offered.<br>"It's alright go on." He said.  
>"Okay," Cindy shrugged as she turned with Sirius and headed for Hogsmeade.<br>"See you in Hogsmeade Moony." Sirius called over his shoulder. As Remus waited for Lily to return.

Remus leaned against stone gargoyle at the bottom of the steps and waited. "What if she decided not to go with me? And wasn't sure how to tell me. "He sighed as that thought, lurked to the front of his thoughts. " It would be good for James he won't have to worry about it anymore... But what made her change her mind in the first place? She doesn't know about that. What if she thinks you're too nerdy?" All the random worries in his head started to break his confidence as he stood there waiting for her.  
>Remus jumped slightly startled when suddenly she was in front of him smiling.<br>"Sorry about making you wait, Remus I been stuck on this one question on our Ancient Runes homework and then I remembered I needed to get it written down before I forgot it." She blushed as she smiled at him.  
>"I…uhh…err… uhmm. Oh." Remus stared he was unable to stop himself really she looked amazing.<br>"Are you okay Remus?" She asked.  
>"I… uhh. You… you look… Wow." Was the only response that clicked into his brain?<br>"Well you look quiet handsome yourself, Remus." She said.  
>Remus felt his cheeks heat up at her compliment as they headed towards Hogsmeade.<p>

Jessica stopped to look at some of the new candy. "Flavor changing lollipops. Wonder what flavors there is?" She asked.  
>"Only one way to find out." Severus said as he picked up one to purchase it. Then he picked up himself a pack of Bertie Botts beans before they headed towards the counter to make the purchase. Severus paid for the lollipop and the beans before he handed Jessica her candy.<br>"Thank you Severus." She smiled as she linked her arm through his.  
>"Oh uhh… your welcome." They made their way from the shop.<br>Jessica's date with Severus was going quiet well he wasn't at all like most Slytherins seemed to be.  
>"Was there any places you needed to go while we are here?" She asked as they walked up the street. Severus had been quiet the gentleman and went by every shop she had wanted. He had even offered to carry her things when they left the formal wizard wear shop where she bought some shoes to wear at the Yule Ball they were having this year. It was only fair he pick somewhere as well.<br>"I need to get a few things to refill my potions kit." He said.  
>"Apothecary it is then." She smiled as she took his hand and pulled him in that direction.<p>

Sirius smiled as Cindy laughed at another of his jokes from across the table "We should probably be heading back." She said even though she had rather of stayed there with him it had already grown dark outside. They had been together the whole day and she was yet to see any signs that he was player all the girls in there house made him sound like except that she had noticed his eyes did tend to wonder from time to time. She had gotten use to it earlier in the day since he didn't seem to be all that drawn to any other particular girl she had brushed it off surely others guys' eyes wondered sometimes as well.  
>Sirius paid for their food then as they stood up he slipped his arm around Cindy and grinned playfully at her. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back towards the castle in the moon light.<br>"I had a good time," she admitted as they reached the castle gates. Sirius stopped walking and turned to face her.  
>"Me too." He said and leaned in to kiss her. Cindy kissed him back lightly and went to back way but his arms where around her waist. She might have thought it a sweet gesture if it weren't for the fact she didn't want to go any further on a first date even if he was Sirius Black.<br>" Sirius" she said as he went to kissing her neck. And his hands slipped lower past her waist. " I don't.." When his hands landed on her butt it startled her she slapped him across the cheek.  
>Sirius quickly stepped back and brought his hand to his cheek. " wha"<br>" I can't believe I thought there might be more to you, You really are a jerk Sirius Black," she turned and stormed off into the castle towards the common room.

"Well I never!" the portrait shrieked as the entrance slammed open and Cindy stormed through the common room.  
>"Hey Cindy..." James started to greet her. "What's- Wrong-"<br>"Your Friend SIRIUS BLACK is the biggest GIT in all of Great Britain! That's what!" she snapped before she threw her hands in the air. "why am I even bothering to talk to you argh." she huffed and stormed up to the girls dorm slamming the door behind her.  
>James blinked in confusion as she disappeared into the dorm room the way she had yelled at him left him feeling as if he had been the one that needed to apologize<p>

Sirius walked into the common room the bright sting of Cindy's anger still evident on his cheek. He had been slapped by girls before it was the sort of thing he could easily shrug off before cozying up with the next girl in line. Usually…. Until now.

"What did you do to her?" James questioned as his friend walked in though the portrait.

"Was... she mad?" Sirius asked. _what am I saying? That doesn't usually matter to me. _

"Furious I'd say..." James answered.

"Oh." Sirius responded the reality of her actually being angry with him bothered him more than he figured it should have. He sighed. "I think I'm just going to call it a night." Sirius stuffed his hands into his pockets and trudged up the stairs to the boys' dorm.

"Nutters," James mumbled as he gave up trying to figure out what had happened and headed upstairs as well the Portrait opened again and he glanced at his watch as Jessica slipped into the room just seconds past curfew.  
>"<em>where's moony and Lily? He thought for a nervous minute or two. "What if they are… no no …their both prefects they probably have rounds or something. Remus wouldn't… and Lily isn't that type. "James sighed and walked back down the stairs to the sofa. It shouldn't hurt to hang around down stairs for a few more minutes.<em>

Remus was stretched out in the grass on the far side of the lake staring up at the star speckled sky listening to Lily softly chatter on. He liked listening to her talk being with Lily Evans was a lot different than James and Sirius. As he listened to her talk about her sister's engagement he found himself starting to figure out ways he could spend more time with Lily.  
>"Mum and Dad seem to think they suit each other well."<br>Remus could hear the smile in her tone falter and he turned from the sky to look at her.  
>"And you don't?" he asked as he sat up to look at her. Lily looked down towards the ground and twisted the hem of her skirt in her hands.<br>"I haven't met him. Petunia's still-"She started.  
>"Bitter about not getting accepted here." Remus asked he had remembered them talking about her sister wanting to go to Hogwarts back in their second year.<br>"I even asked the headmaster for her you know." Lily admitted.  
>"Really." Remus asked he had grown up an only child and it wasn't until he sat here watching the quarter moon's glow reflect in her devastatingly brilliant green eyes that he finally considered what it would have been like to have a brother or sister like Lily.<br>"But I couldn't convince him."  
>"You know Lily that's not your fault; I mean I'm sure if it was possible they would have let her attend." Remus put his hand on her shoulder supportively.<br>"Thanks Remus," she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder instinctively he let his arm wrap around her shoulders completely.  
>" I've really had fun today," She said tilting her head to look up at him as he answered briefly when he turned to look back at her she could have swore that the light seemed to deflect off his eyes like an animal. <em>" Odd."<em>

"I've had fun as well." He noticed her staring at him. "Something wrong? He started to pull his arm from around her. "The light just I thought... Never mind it couldn't be." She blushed at her own silliness. "I just um... never noticed just how golden your eyes are. It's different"  
>"Oh," he blushed as well and glanced around not sure what else to say there was silence around them except for the random croak of a frog and the wind blowing.<br>Lily touched his cheek bringing his attention back to her.  
>"I didn't mean anything bad by that Remus, I like your eyes. Their cozy to look..." She was leaning slowly closer and gravity seemed to be working against Remus as well pulling him closer. " .. into." The last of her sentence got lost in a whisper as their lips met.<br>Remus wasn't sure exactly who had started the kiss but he was definitely the one that deepened it and she was definitely kissing back. It gave Remus goose bumps when her fingers moved through his hair. He could hear the shift of leaves on the ground most likely a deer or something then suddenly there was the loud snap of wood breaking not far away causing Lily to jump and pull away. "What was that?" she asked looking around at the line of trees bordering the grounds and forest. Remus pointed towards the lake where a mother and baby unicorn were drinking from the shallow end.  
>"Their beautiful." She whispered. "It would be nice if they ventured on to the grounds in the day time."<br>"I figure it's too noisy with students roaming around all over the place." Remus said as his watched beeped signaling the new hour he looked down and nearly panicked they were 3 hours past curfew. "We're late we should head in." He stood and held out his hand for her.  
>She stood up and linked her arm through his and let her head rest against his shoulder. She smiled as she thought back over kissing Remus there was a slight tasty hint of chocolate in his kiss and he was always so quiet she hadn't really expected him to kiss back the way he did. Remus was just full of pleasant surprises. She thought as they made their way back to the castle.<p>

There was only a small handful of Gryffindor students still gathered in the Common room by the time that Remus and Lily arrived.  
>"I'll see you in the morning." Lily said with a smile.<br>"Sure." Remus smiled back.  
>"Good Night. Remy." She added before she let go of his hand and walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm.<br>"Good night Lily." He watched her ascend the stairs before he caught sight of James sleeping on the sofa near the fireplace.  
>Remus sighed shaking his head slightly as he went up to the boys' dorm.<p>

"Well, someone sure was out late," Jessica giggled as Lily finally walked into the room.  
>"What would the Professor say if she her prefects were the ones out breaking curfew." Cindy teased with a grin.<br>"Hush!" Lily blushed as she changed for bed.  
>"Ooo, someone had fun." Jessica continued.<br>"What about you two, how were your dates?" Lily asked avoiding the details they were hinting for.  
>"I had a nice time Severus is actually a real gentleman." Jessica admitted.<br>Cindy sighed.  
>"Uh oh... What happened with Sirius?" Lily asked as she stretched out across Cindy's bed.<br>"Typical Sirius behavior. He was being really nice and charming all day, I really thought there was more to him than his reputation with other girls. As always he was looking for more than a goodnight kiss, arrogant git."  
>"I'm Sorry it turned out like that Cindy." Lily said.<br>"She slapped the Troll bogies out of him though." Jessica added.  
>"Really I wish I could have seen that." Lily laughed<br>"So what about you and a certain quiet prefect Lily," Jessica smirked.  
>"And none of this. it's nothing business it's Never taken you three hours after curfew to patrol the grounds." Cindy added.<br>"We just walked around the grounds when we got back from Hogsmeade and talked is all." Lily blushed.  
>"Umm hmm." Jessica arched her brow.<br>"It's true we walked out around the lake and watched the stars for a while it's not that big of a deal Jess."  
>"You stared at the sky for several hours?" Cindy asked.<br>"That sounds like it could get boring." Jessica added  
>"Not really." Lily smiled distractedly as she thought back to the kiss with Remus.<br>Cindy looked from Lily to Jessica and back to Lily. "Something obviously happened. Spill it Lily."  
>"Have either of you ever noticed that his eyes are a honey gold color?" she asked randomly to avoid the subject.<br>"Answer the question Lily?" they insisted.  
>"Well they were out at the lake maybe they were skinny dipping…"<br>"OMG! Does he have nice abs? I bet he does. I've seen him rough housing with Sirius and James both a time or two he's pretty strong"  
>"Remus and I are prefects!" she defended. "We did no such thing."<br>"Did he share some of that chocolate he carries around? Because. That would have been really sweet of him."  
>"He does always have chocolate." Cindy agreed.<br>"Not just any chocolate he always has the really amazing chocolate… Have you kissed him? What was it like?"  
>"Chocolaty." Lily admitted.<br>"Wait! You and Remus kissed?" Jessica blinked.  
>"Kissing him was chocolaty?" Cindy couldn't help but giggle.<br>"Shush" Someone hissed from a bed across the room.  
>"Sorry," the three girls snickered softly.<br>"Good night." They said finally before they all went to bed.

The next morning Remus climbed out of bed and dressed it was Sunday and there was no classes he was planning a to enjoy some quiet time in the library reading while James and Sirius as usual spent a few hours out on the Quidditch pitch at least that was the plan.

_She ran her fingers lightly through his hair as he lounged on a blanket, his head resting in her lap, in the slowly increasing darkness of night. His senses were heightened this night more than usual he was aware of her closeness. "It really is nice being with you like this Remy." She whispered softly as she continued to play her fingers through his hair.  
>"I think so too?" He answered ignoring the burning ache of the moon in his bones being with Lily had made him feel so normal the dangers of the nearing full moon slipped his mind. He turned his gaze from her beautiful face to the sky just as the blanket of clouds faded revealing the bright glow of the full moon.<br>"Noooo!" His scream escaladed to an agonized howl as his body stiffened in pain.  
>"Remus are you…" she started her question got lost in a horrified shriek as she watched his body twist and distort into a beast. Her scream pierced through the darkness filling his head. <em>

Remus awoke suddenly to find himself in a panicked tangle of his bed linens he struggled roughly to free himself from the knot of covers as Sirius dropped the can of shaving cream to the floor and stepped back from Remus startled by his sudden return to consciousness. "Whoa, there Moony." Remus lay there in a cold sweat staring at the canopy over his four poster bed.  
><em>"I have to stop this,"<em> he thought.  
>"You alright?" James asked as Remus climbed out of bed.<br>"What in the name of Merlin was I thinking? I can't do this." Remus said more to himself than anyone else as he got dressed.  
>"What are you talking about Moony?" James asked.<br>"I think it's getting close to 'That time' again." Sirius teased.  
>James nodded in agreement. "You should lay off the Chocolate a bit Remus it's making you loopy."<br>"I'm serious guys." Remus stated,  
>"No, I'm Sirius your Remus," He laughed.<br>"I meant it! I can't do this."  
>"Okay, your making about as much sense as Lovegood which is none, Moony what on earth are you talking about?" James asked placing his hands on Remus shoulders as he spoke.<br>"Lily," Remus answered.  
>"What about her?" James dropped his hands from Remus shoulders and eyed him suspiciously. "What did you do?"<br>"Nothing, James." He defended. " bu-…"  
>"Then why do you sound so guilty Moony?" James crossed his arms. "You did something" he accused.<br>"Be realistic Prongs," Sirius cut in hoping to calm the argument before it started. "It's Moony."  
>"Exactly!"<br>"James…." Sirius warned carefully  
>"What's happened with Lily?" James temper flared jealously he shoved Remus demanding an answer.<br>The monster in Remus snarled in his head before he realized it he was roughly gripping the front of James shirt with James back pinned against the dorm room wall.  
>"I didn't intend for it to end up this way. It was an accident."<br>"What did you do Remus?" James asked him his tone still accusing him.  
>"I fell for her alright." Remus nearly growled. "We kissed there you happy you now I kissed Lily and enjoyed it."<br>"I KNEW IT! You backstabbing, mangy little mutt! I never should have trusted a freak like you." James snapped before he really thought about the severity of his words. The growing fierceness got the better of Remus as James words cut at his self-control a viciously threatening snarl escaped from Remus and James found himself in a rather alarming situation suddenly.  
>" uhh… Guys… Moony….. You know James didn't really mean it. Come on guys…" Sirius urged knowing it wasn't safe to push Remus any further especially this close to the full moon.<br>"I told you it was a bad idea from the start you couldn't let it go I never meant for any of it to happen, What in the bloody name of Merlin did you expect I tried to cancel that date to Hogsmeade, If you hadn't opened your arrogant mouth I wouldn't be in this situation in the first d**n place you selfish git. It's because of you I fell for her too.. And now ... NOW even with as much as it hurts I have to break up with her because I'm a monster!" Remus winced against the ache in his joints.  
>"Moony, Pal have you had your wolfs bane potion today?" Sirius asked softly.<br>Remus let go for James shirt.  
>"Sorry" he mumbled shoving his hands into his pocket as he cast his gaze to the floor. "She's going to hate me for this…" He sighed and turned towards the door slowly trudging across the room to make his exit.<p>

As the door closed behind Remus Sirius slapped James in the back of the head. "Gees; James."  
>"What?" James asked rubbing the back of his head as he turned and looked dumbfounded at Sirius.<br>"You're kidding right? Does your brain just shut its self off when your being a git or are you really just that INSANE. That could have turned fatal." He pointed out.  
>"no it wouldn't; He's just being extra moody is all." James explained.<br>Sirius slapped him in the back of the head once more. "The moon you weirdo you know he's not ever himself around this time."  
>"And, you let me yell at him like that, what in the name of Merlin were YOU thinking." James gasped as reality set in finally.<br>"ME?" Sirius slapped James in the back of the head a third time.  
>"I swear Padfoot if you do that one more time "James reached into his robe for what he believe was his wand.<br>"You're going to what Prongs beat me with a licorice wand, Good luck mate." Sirius laughed as James felt around in his robes and finally retrieved his real wand. "Come on let's get to breakfast I'm starved." Sirius said as they left the boys dorm  
>"You're always starving that's not anything knew." James joked as made their way down the stairs from the boy's dorm heading for the common room exit.<br>"Hey! You guys wait for me!" Peter called as hurried to catch up as they stepped through the portrait into the corridor on their way to breakfast.

_September 18, 1977_  
><em>Ever since the last phase I have had the same reoccurring nightmare. Which; has lead me to believe I should distance myself from Lily Evans. Prongs and Padfoot insist I'm being mental over the whole ordeal. But I'm fairly sure James agrees with me more than he lets on. I should have never let things go this far if I had been honest with her from the start I would have never put her in danger at all. But at the same time I have fallen for her pretty hard I can never tell James how serious my feelings for her have become it would crush him.<em>  
><em>Moony.<em>

_September 25, 1977_  
><em>Dear Diary,<em>  
><em>It's been a fairly busy week most of my classes have started revision for O.W.L.S you would be surprised the amount of people who have asked to use my notes to copy so they have them Potter even hit me up to copy my history notes He's such a pest sometimes him and Sirius both, I have no idea how Remus can even be friends with them he's just so different from them it doesn't make sense. He's been acting a little off again I've started to notice a pattern but it's just a theory and I can confront him I'm not even sure I really want to know nah it can't be he's too sweet to be. We're having a costume party for Halloween this year isn't that exciting? It's a week away and I still haven't decided what to dress up as. I think I'm going to ask Remus to be my date for the party instead of assuming or waiting for him to ask me. I wonder if James or Sirius knows why he's been acting to weird lately? More later it's time for breakfast.<em>  
><em>Lily 3 Remus<em>

Lily closed her diary and put it away the grabbed her school robe pulling it on over her uniform blouse and skirt and she exited the dorm room and headed towards the great hall to meet Jessica.

It had been several days since the full moon had officially passed and Remus still had not returned to school. It wasn't like him to miss so long all at once like this his friends began to worry.  
>" What if he got out of the shack and was captured ?"<br>" It would have been in the daily prophet." James said logically.  
>" Yeah your right Prongs.. But it's not like him to miss this long. Besides we have our first Quidditch Match against Ravenclaw today." Sirius said. " I know he doesn't play but still he's NEVER missed a game. James sighed. "Fine We'll go see Dumbledore." James said as he stood up." Come on."<br>Sirius stood up and followed James from the room.  
>" Wait! Where you guys going?" Peter called hurrying after them.<br>" To see Dumbledore." Sirius answered as they headed for the stairs.  
>" Dumbledore? I knew it I knew we would get in trouble for using that perma-stick Charm on the perfect's bath door."<br>Sirius quickly turned and grabbed Peter covering his mouth with his hand .  
>" Would you shush we're not in trouble you pansy. GEEZ! Your mouth is going to get us in trouble." Sirius moved his hand from Peter's mouth.<br>" We're just going to go and see if Dumbledore has heard anything about Remus."  
>" Ohh okay but wait won't we be in trouble for that we're not suppose to know Remus is a we-" peter started.<br>" SHHHHHH." James and Sirius both hissed as they neared the stone gargoyles.  
>"Sorry," Peter mumbled. " Do..either of you know the password."<br>" Ummmm…. Flying monkeys…strawberry truffles. " Sirius and James began to spout off different random words none of which worked.  
>" McGonagall's hot." Sirius said causing James and Peter to look at him. " WHAT!… Aww come on guys like you two haven't tossed around the idea, before." He looked at his friends when they remained silent.<br>" Dumbledore is behind me isn't he? " Sirius asked.  
>" No…" James said slowly as Peter shook his head. Sirius quickly turned around to see professor McGonagall herself a few feet behind him.<br>" Professor!" Sirius said sounding slightly embarrassed he glared at his friends when James tried to cover a laugh.  
>" Mr. Black." She replied suspiciously looking at him over the top of her square rimmed spectacles<p>

"Professor, I was just… wow you look lovely today is that a new robe? Burgundy is definitely your color. Uhh I wasn't suggesting me thou…uhh... I mean you're too old- err." Sirius stuttered only making things worse with each word that spilled from his mouth.  
>"Flattery will only get you so far Mr. Black before it turns to trouble." She arched her brow seriously behind her spectacles.<br>James feeling that Sirius foot was by now far enough in his mouth changed the subject. "Actually we were worried about Remus it's not like him to miss school for this long and we wanted to ask the headmaster if he knew if Remus was alright."  
>"As I have already told Miss Evans, The Headmaster is away on business, and Mr. Lupin is expected back this afternoon before Dinner I cannot say for sure what time."<br>" Thank you Professor," James said as he turned grabbing Sirius shirt collar and starting down the hallway away from the headmaster's office.  
>" Whoa, James Seriously, Slow up!" Sirius said quickly growing tired of being drug down the hall he pulled his shirt from James Grasp as they reached the Staircase.<br>" Something Wrong prongs?" He asked.  
>" " Wrong Prongs.." Peter echoed with a snort of a laugh finding the rhythm quite funny until Sirius' pale grey eyes fixed him with a severe glare Peter coughed to cover the laugh and looked the other direction mumbling something in the form of an apology.<br>" What's Remus got that I don't?" James asked with a sigh.  
>" He can read." Sirius teased light heartedly.<br>" I can READ you twit." James commented by fighting the urge to laugh.  
>"Big words and still understand them?" Sirius asked with a smirk.<br>" Why are we even friends again?" James chuckled shaking his head.  
>" Cause your life would be boring without me Prongs." Sirius answered.<br>" Do you think She REALLY REALLY likes him?" James asked turning the conversation back to Lily and Remus.  
>Sirius sighed. " Would you rather she be off snogging Snivellus?" He asked honestly.<br>" That's not even close to funny Pads," he answered.  
>" It's true though they could have, They did spend a Lot of time together for a pretty good while." Peter added.<br>" Not helping Peter." Sirius said as he pushed the common room door open and they all entered Gryffindor tower.  
>Peter Scurried off up to the boys' dorm as James sat on the sofa and Sirius unceremoniously dropped into an armchair and tossed his legs lazily over one of the arms as he relaxed across the chair.<br>" You know maybe it's not such a bad thing." Sirius said.  
>" What?" James asked looking up from the magazine he had picked up off the table.<br>" You know Mooney and Lily." He added causing James to shrug.  
>" I don't know it probably wouldn't bother me if I knew exactly why she HATES me."James sighed. " Guess your right could be worse like you said at least she isn't off snogging Snape."<br>" I can't imagine it would be easy that abnormally large nose of his is bound to get in the way." Sirius added with a laugh.  
>James Shrugged "I guess." HE stood up and dropped the magazine back on the table and silently headed up to the boys dorm it wasn't like James at all to miss out on making fun of Snape and Sirius knew it he watched his pal sulk off to the dorms as Peter came back down in a suffocating cloud of old stale cologne. The strong odor of too much cologne<br>" Where you off too?" He asked curiously.  
>" To study with Gurtie." Peter answered.<br>" You and Gurtie getting a bit cozy huh?" Sirius asked causing Peter to shrug.  
>" Well can I make a suggestion you know if you are wanting to get closer to her than 50 meters."<br>Peter nodded proud that the 'chick magnet' known as Sirius Black was offering up advice to him so freely.  
>" Really would you Padfoot? I really like her and …" Peter asked excitedly.<br>" Whoa…Whoa…Whoa.." Sirius said " Calm down, Obvious she likes something about you… So whatever you're doing looks like it might be working. But the cologne…"  
>" What about it? It was my Granddads he it was his lucky cologne ." Peter commented.<br>" Yeah.. Lucky ANYONE would come near him." Sirius replied arching his brow.  
>" What makes you say that." Peter asked.<br>" Because it smells as old as your Grands mate." He admitted making a face and flagging his hand in front of his nose.  
>" So no cologne then?' Peter asked.<br>" Not that stuff." Sirius said as he gave his wand a quick flick at Peter causing the strong odor of old cologne to vanish. Sirius reached into the pocket of his school robe and handed Peter a different bottle of cologne. " I promise she'll love it."  
>" Thanks!" Peter said putting a bit on then hurrying off to Meet up with Gurtie.<br>Sirius' attention was pulled to the common room entrance when a couple of familiar voices entered.  
>" I'm just surprised you have such a nice time with Severus is all." Cindy said as she and Jessica made their way into the common room.<br>" Why is it such a shock? Just because he is in Slytherin doesn't mean he's evil. He has been a real gentleman actually." Jessica's eyes fell on Sirius and she frowned. " Unlike some Gryffindor Boys."  
>Sirius tried to ignore it but the words still stung. He had never liked any one the way he found himself liking Cindy and it bugged him to no end that he had messed things up with her on their first date. She was the first girl not to give in fully to his charms and he liked that about her. The Girls were nearly halfway p to the dorms when Sirius spoke.<br>" Hey Cindy Can I talk to you?" He asked causing her to turn and look at him. " In Private…"  
>After a short pause Cindy sighed and walked back down the stairs. " You have 2 minutes Black." She said crossing her arms over her chest.<p>

Sirius raked his fingers through his dark hair as he stood at the base of the stairs trying to think of the best way to start his apology.  
>"Cindy, I… Umm.. You are the most impossible girl I have ever met." His revelation caused her to purse her lips in annoyance as she rolled her eyes and started to turn back towards the girls' dorm.<br>"Wait! Wait... I... I didn't mean that in a bad way what I meant is … he scratched the top of his head. "I'm ... I'm not use to taking things slow. Most girls I've dated haven't had a problem with well…I umm. I don't think your that way at all!" he added quickly in response to her expression. "I really like." He said  
>"I'm still not going to just sleep with you because you think you can talk your way into my pants." She stated bluntly.<br>"I don't mean it like that Cindy I'm Sorry I shouldn't have acted like that I just… I can be better. If you give me a chance too."  
>"Why should I Sirius." She asked.<br>"Well you shouldn't really." He admitted as he leaned against the banister rail.  
>"You know you're doing a poor job at convincing me to try a second date Sirius." She answered with a sigh feeling her resolve to hate him forever starting to crack.<br>" Cindy I know I was an ass I'm sorry I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm probably the last person you would consider a second date with I just wanted to let you know I'm not always like that. " Sirius said as he reached into his pocket.  
>"Ohh... I know it's not much but I spent a lot of time on it making it myself without magic actually, As a peace offering gift .I remembered you said Blue was your favorite color." He held the hemp pretzel knot bracelet with blue beads he had made out to her. He waited for her to take the bracelet. "I'll let you get back to chatting with Lily now." He said before he turned and started towards the Boys dorms.<br>She waited until he had taken several steps before she again. "Thanks. Sirius," She smiled "And uhh this is a nice start." She held up the bracelet. "Good Night Sirius." She blushed slightly as she turned and headed on up to the Girl's Dorms.

It had been the first transformation in a while that Remus had gone through without the marauders and it had been by far the worst the self inflicted injuries he had sustained had landed him in the private ward of the hospital wing for a few days and had raised worries with professor McGonagall if it was still wise to have him at Hogwarts. As he stiffly made his way towards the Great Hall several students stopped and stared it hadn't been uncommon for the Gryffindor prefect to disappear and return looking a bit battered but today he looked a bit more roughed up than normal. He took a seat at the Gryffindor table and waited for his friends he didn't really feel up to making an extra trip to the seventh floor just to turn around and come back down for dinner.

"Are you alright Remus?" Lily asked frightened by his appearance as she sat down next to him." What happened?"

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "It...It's nothing."

" Remus it is something! What happened?" she asked this hadn't been the first she had noticed his appearance when he had returned. "

Remus was quiet as she asked again "I was ill... It's nothing really I'm fine now?"

"It's not nothing, Look at you" She stated. "Where do you go when you disappear? And why do you always come back looking like you got attacked by a dozen gang members with sticks?"

"I can't… I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I want to help." She added softly.

"You can't help no one can okay." He snapped a lot more harshly than he had intended. "James and Sirius try but…"

Startled Lily moved slightly away from him but remained in her seat beside him.

"Why can't you trust me Remus? I trust you?" She said touching his shoulder gently.

"But you shouldn't "he confessed softly.

"Why shouldn't I trust you, you have never lied to me." She looked at him confused she blinked when he remained silent.

"You've lied to me?" she asked.

"I haven't been completely honest no."

"When you disappear ever few weeks it's not because you're ill is it?" she asked.

"No, There's things I just can't.." He stumbled "I'm sorry"

"If people are going to date they should trust each other." She said.

"I'm sorry Lily maybe it's just not right for us to date," he said weakly.

She hadn't really meant to but the reality that he was breaking up with her had startled a defensive reaction out of her and it was only a split second after the word date left his lips that her hand was involuntarily making contact with the side of his face.

"Fine," She replied before standing and walking away from him. He didn't deserve the satisfaction of seeing that he had hurt her. If he didn't want to date her She wasn't going to waste her time on him. Lily hurried up the stairs to the Common room however once through the portrait she didn't feel like answering questions in the girls dorm and so she settled into one of the large armchairs in the corner where she was hidden in shadow so her heart could crumble without an audience.

"I just wish Lily would give me a chance Frank, First Snivellus and now Moony. What do either of them have that I don't" James voice drifted from the top of the stairs of the boys dorm.

"Decent marks in potions?" Sirius teased.

"Seriously I know your both decent guys James but Lily and Severus are friends aren't they? And the fact that you are at war with him because Lily would rather spend time with him than give you the light of day doesn't exactly make you come across as a nice guy." Frank pointed out.

Lily slouched in her chair to remain hidden in the shadow as she continued to listen. It sounded liked James might genuinely have feelings for her. She thought it over if that was the case it must have really bothered him that Remus was spending so much time with her. He hadn't tortured Remus for it maybe there was more to James Potter than she had thought. She shook that thought from her head she was only thinking that because she was upset was all. She stayed quiet as the boys left the common room it wasn't until the portrait closed behind them and she was alone that she allowed herself to cry. She had just wanted him to be honest and he had chosen to break up with her. He wasn't at all the person she had thought he was.

"Lily's been looking for you." James said halfheartedly as he sat across from Remus at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah I know she found me." Remus mumbled poking at the vegetables on his plate.

"So where is she then?" James asked causing Remus to shrug.

"She left." He sighed dropping his fork on his plate.

"Why?" James pressed.

"What does it matter You should be happy we broke up it's that what you wanted since this whole thing started." He grumbled as he stood up and left the Great Hall.


End file.
